


Tim is Slow to Anger (and that's probably for the best)

by WastedSanity



Series: Everyone Needs a Tim [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: (it's usually the blood), Annoyance, Damian's a jerk, Dick is trying, Family, Humor, Jason's crazy for provoking Tim, Prank Wars, Pranks, Tim's out for blood, or apologies, whichever comes first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedSanity/pseuds/WastedSanity
Summary: Everyone that knows Tim knows that when the former Robin got annoyed to the point of violence, it was almost always directed at his family.Both the Titans and the Bats.A.K.ATim is annoyed, and everyone should fear for their lives.





	Tim is Slow to Anger (and that's probably for the best)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Batman characters and the Teen Titans characters and whoever the heck else is in this.
> 
> Okay! Enjoy!

It was a little known fact that Tim could get really annoyed.

Not by rude people, not by injuries, not even by Ra's assassins attempting to test his skills. No, when Tim got annoyed to the point of violence, it was almost always directed at his family. 

Both the Titans and the Bats.

.

.

.

It had been a rather quiet night of patrolling so far, so Red Robin was expecting something big to happen, but he hadn't exactly thought it would come in the form of Jason.

"Timbo! Timmers! Timerlina! Timomo!" Jason's happy yells of nicknames continue to ring through the comm, and said boy has the itch to punch the man currently butchering his name. He had asked, quite nicely, if the man could 'please stop ruining his name', but that had only seemed to excite him further.

"Timima! Timoleffy! Timpo! Timfolo!" Okay, it wasn't so much an itch as it was an almost overwhelming need to beat this man. The former boy wonder prided himself on the fact that he rarely got annoyed to the point of violence, but it seems his pride may die a little tonight.

"Timergency! Timergeddon! Timoc! Timoli!" Okay, maybe his pride will die a lot tonight.

But he can live with that.

Opening up his wrist computer, he ignores the man in his ear butchering his name in favor of finding him. Though when he sees that said man's location is the other side of the area, Red Robin considers just letting it go. Maybe he would get some revenge later with an annoying song?

"Timultuous! Timolicious! Timveritible! Timtastic!" No, he cannot let this go with something as simple as a song. He will find the Red Hood, and he will punch the man until his mouth no longer works.

This decided, Tim quickly springs into pursuit, gliding across streets and jumping off of rooftops. It would be almost calming on most days, this easy pattern of travel, but right now it was only a means to an end.

"Timword! Timber! Timoculous! Timadicle!" The teen winces at the continued butchering of his name, but he keeps moving, his legs going as fast as they can until he finally lands on the roof Jason's been sitting on all this time.

"Timyam, what a pleasant surprise, I thought you were-" The man known as Red Hood cuts himself off upon turning and seeing the normally emotionally constipated Tim Drake (Timrim DrakeCake) glowering at him with such anger and loathing that Jason took a few seconds to rethink his life decisions. 

But he didn't even have that long before the boy descended on him.

.

.

.

.

Damian was an interesting subject for Tim.

The demon brat and he had never seen eye to eye, but they had evolved from trying to kill each other (one sidedly) to being acquaintances, which was a huge step up. This did not, however, mean that the current Robin still didn't try to get under his skin. On the contrary, it seemed as if the boy wanted to grate on Tim's nerves now more than ever, as evidenced by the way the brat is behaving today.

"I do not care if you have prior plans. It is only Drake, and his time is meaningless." Damian hisses angrily, trying to get Dick to hang out with him today instead of Tim, and Dick was feeling a little torn. On one hand, he hasn't spent much quality time with his second brother lately, what with all the Titan work Tim has had, but on the other hand...

Damian never asked for his attention and time like this, and the man felt bad about not seeing what was up with him. 

'Tim will understand. Damian's just a kid, he needs attention.' This was the justifying thought that ran through Dick's head, and just when he was about to agree to the youngest's demands, Tim stepped through the door.

"Oh! Tim! I was just about to call you. I know we planned to hang out today, but-" "I will be spending time with Grayson today, not you." Damian interrupts haughtily, and there are a lot of things the current Nightwing expects to come out of this.

He expects Tim to just agree, maybe a little sadly. He expects his heart to twist in guilt. He also expects Damian to be rather happy that he's chosen to spend the day with him.

He does not, however, expect to see Tim's face shift into one displaying anger and annoyance.

This was shaky territory for both Dick and Damian, as Tim rarely showed such emotions. Now that he did, though, Dick was slightly glad it was a rare occurrence. The way Tim's features shifted did nothing to his attractiveness, if anything it added on to it, so it wasn't an ugly face, but it was rather scary. In a 'I am your supreme ruler because I am more beautiful than you and right now I'm pissed' kind of way.

"No. I am leaving tomorrow, and Dick and I made plans to spend the day together. You can drag him off with you some other time." Tim says icily, stepping forward to grab said man's arm before beginning to drag him away. "I refuse to allow this! Grayson will be spending the day with me!" Damian shouts, but this time, Dick knows that he needs to go with Tim.

"Sorry, little D, maybe tomorrow." Dick says softly, and that only seems to enrage the boy as he suddenly launches himself at Tim in anger. Readying himself to control the youngest male, Dick is surprised when, with a crack, Damian is redirected onto the floor, a hand holding his white cheek.

"No." Is the only word out of Tim's mouth before Dick is being dragged off to who knows where, leaving a fuming Damian behind.

Yes, Dick did not expect this outcome. 

(But it was not entirely unwelcome)

.

.

.

There's been an ongoing prank war between Garfield and Bart and Kon for a while now, and it's slowly beginning to drive said former Robin insane. It's the same one that, a few weeks ago, Tim had gone to the manor to escape from. It had been a hope of his that by the time he had returned it would have all settled down, but it had only seemed like to get worse in his absence.

Bart and Garfield had begun to be the main culprits of such pranks, with Kon slowly fading off to watch everything unfold with glee. Everything had been fine for the three boys. Perfect, even. Until they messed up.

Later on, when discussing it, everyone agreed that they weren't quite sure what had happened, honestly. One day everything was fine, pranks were being pulled and laughter was quickly becoming a normal sound, until it happened. 

They had accidentally gotten Tim with one of their pranks. 

And now it was a struggle to find anything resembling safety in the Tower, as everywhere they turned seemed to have intricate traps laid out. The girls of the team- Cassie, Greta, and Kiran- were quickly becoming safe havens, as no pranks activated when they were around. This, of course, only led to them denying that Tim would do such things, because they believed he was above such things. It was only the boys who heard the demonic laughter echoing throughout the halls as another trap claimed a victim.

But they still tried.

"Tim, please! We can't survive much longer!" Garfield pleads over dinner one night, desperate for relief from the pranks, but said boy only looks up innocently from his food. "Guys, seriously, this is getting ridiculous. I know you all are getting each other pretty bad lately, but why would Tim leave the Tower to get away from it only to come back and join in?" Cassie cuts in, irritation showing on her face as she shoves a piece of salmon into her mouth.

"Cassie's right. You all have to stop blaming Tim for this. He would never do such things." Greta declares, annoyance and loyalty mixing into her features, and Bart just groans at these words. "It's him! It's all him! Why won't you believe us!?" The speedster whines, only to receive raised eyebrows around the entire table.

"Right. Fair point." The auburn haired boy concedes, shrinking down into his chair as he continues stuffing his face with the food. "I believe in Tim just as much as the next person, but with all of us saying that it's his doing you can't possibly not doubt him at all!" Kon yells, beginning to go crazy after the constant onslaught of traps, but when he gets nothing but blank faces from the females he just slumps down in his chair. "Great. Just great." The kryptonian mutters, and the meal continues in relative peace. The girls strike up conversations with their leader easily, almost completely ignoring the other three boys sitting at the table.

Apparently the female audience completely missed the look of smugness in the dark haired teen's eyes.

Great. Just great.

Hours later found Conner, Garfield, and Bart huddled in a room discussing in whispers. "We can't let this continue! He's making us seem like we're going crazy!" Garfield hisses, and the other two can't help but agree with the statement. "It's true. This can't go on any longer. We've tried in our own ways to fire back at him, but not anymore. To defeat this villain, we need to team up and fight." Kon declares, sticking his hand in the middle of the group. "We're going to win this war, and Tim's not gonna know what hit him!" Bart whispers, excitedly sticking his hand atop Kon's. "Let's do this! Go team Anti-Tim!" Beast boy says, grinning fiercely, and everyone decides to ignore the terrible name given in favor of enjoying the moment.

Tim's not going to know what hit him.

.

It was a mistake. It was all a mistake. Being born was a mistake. Living was a mistake. Making friends was a mistake. Enjoying life was a mistake.

But fighting back? That was the worst possible choice they could have ever made.

Not only did their 'precious leader' dodge every trap they set for him, but he even turned them against team Anti-Tim!

That wasn't the worst part, though. Oh no. One time Tim purposefully set off a trap left for him and allowed himself to get drenched in paint before walking into the living room where the girls were residing. The female group, being the loyal- or, in Bart's words, mindless- friends they were, quickly sided with Tim when he claimed innocence and annoyance. At the same time, they had decided that the rest of the boys on the team weren't worth their time, so outside of missions team Anti-Tim received the cold shoulder from Team Tim. It was a complete nightmare.

Finally, team Anti-Tim admitted defeat did the only logical thing possible.

"Tim! Please! We promise we'll stop! Just please stop pranking us!" Garfield practically screams as he joins the other two in begging at Tim's feet for mercy.

"We'll never be bad again. We'll do all our chores, we'll-we'll stop pranking for good! Promise!" Bart pleads urgently, and finally-finally- their precious and wonderful leader turns around to look at the boys assembled before him. "If you," the current Red Robin starts, his voice going deadly with his warning, "ever mess up my files again, I will destroy you. Got it?" The teen hisses, and everyone nods quickly in acceptance. "Got it. No ruining files. We can do that." Kon says hurriedly, and it seems like this was the reassurance Tim needed as he suddenly leans back onto the counter with a sigh.

"Here. I'm sending you a blue print of the tower and where you'll find the rest of the traps I've set." Tim tells them as he pulls up his wrist computer and begins to type before pausing. "Oh, and one more thing. If any of this reaches the ears of the girls, I will not stop even if you beg. You will wish you had never set foot in this tower." Their gracious-and terrifying- leader tells them darkly, a glare coming onto his features, and all three boys are quick to give a nod of acceptance and understanding.

"Perfect! Now hurry along, the traps weren't set to spring on anyone but you three, but now that I've disabled the target locking..." Tim trails off, a grin forming on his features as a yell of outrage sounds through the Tower, unquestioningly originating from the resident wonder girl. "You boys are so dead! I cannot believe you would do this! I am going to kill you!!" The girl screams, and their eyes widen fearfully as Tim calmly turns back to his half-made sandwich.

"Have fun."

.

.

.

.

-extra-

.

.

.

Everyone that knew Tim knew that he was slow to anger, so Dick was surprised as he read the letter he had received.

The message detailed the ways the authors were mercilessly pranked, and there was a plea for salvation within the writing. With a hum, the last flying Grayson considers answering the call for help before finally making up his mind. Turning to his fireplace, Dick casually tosses the letter inside, watching calmly as the flames engulf the writing. 

Jason and Dick have already been victims of Tim's pranking once, and the eldest former Robin will take no chances. Dick is not above admitting that his younger brother is terrifying when it comes to strategies, and having those strategies directed at you?

No. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people!
> 
> I was going to wait to post this (I was literally telling myself to stop so I could save this chapter for a few days) but I've just gotten so excited with the positive feedback that I feel the need to post another little Tim fic.
> 
> That time Dick mentions may or may not be expanded upon, so I don't know if I would get my hopes up for that.
> 
> Furthermore, I know Damian's being a little brat, and Dick is being kind of insensitive, but think about it. Here comes this kid who's probably been shown no love for years, while Dick's personality is literally a loving and adoring older brother. He would want to make sure Damian felt wanted and loved.  
> And Tim's just so used to Damian ruining everything, including taking all of Dick's time, but this time was kind of just like 'That's it, I'm done, he's my brother too, and he's coming with me.'  
> That part of the story was also largely inspired by a part of a comic I saw where Tim literally hit Damian in anger.  
> So yeah, maybe I should expand on that part a bit more, but for now I may leave it be. Who knows.  
> (Also, when you first slap someone, or get slapped, it turns white before turning red)
> 
> -I am completely shameless-
> 
> The comments I get make me so happy you have no idea! I'm literally a squealing lump whenever I read them. So if you can drop a comment I would love to hear from you! (kudos are amazing too, ofc, and you don't even need to have an account to leave them!!) ;)
> 
> Alright! Thank you for reading! I love you all!


End file.
